Our little secret
by Amy keamor
Summary: Violets finds Huey little "hidey-hole" and friendships ensue (don't know if i will continue or not)


Saturday morning, Mcduck manor. in one of the triplet's bedroom's dark corner...there a secret a hidden hatch, that lead deep into the depths of Mcduck manor the secret hiding place of one, **_huey __duck_**. and that secret has been breach!

"_Hello hubert."_

"Ahhh! **_Violet_** what are you doing in here!" scream huey unexpecting of visitor in his private room "Well I found this very scary trapdoor in your room, and like anyone would do, ...I open it." "And ...who would do that!" huey interrupted "_You_ most likely would. Now if you would let me finish, that hatch lead to a tunnel which leads me... here."

"So, care to explain why you happened to have a secret base." asked violet curious as to why webby's "brother" would have a secret room for himself "I'd rather not!" replied huey seeming quite annoyed that someone found his "hidey-hole" "I see someone has a secreeet" joked violet "So, you must have some pretty embarrassing stuff hiding here. I mean it's quite difficult to get here, you have to get through a tunnel and everything." she said as she started walking around the room. It was a small room barely enough to fit both of them, it was lit by a single old lamp giving the room a dim lighting, there're piles of book scattered around the room, this is proably huey private reading room."Huh?" she said picking up a book that huey seem to have been reading before her arrival.

"Nooo!" shouted huey as he tried to stopped her, but it was to late.

"นิทานเวตาล?" Violet reading off the title. huey faces turned redder than a tomato, as she found what he was hiding for so long. "Look I like Thai literature ok?"huey said at the blink of tears. he has alway had deep insecurity about his _interest. _it why he build this room, to hide it from everyone, but now Violet knows his secret "I know it weird but..." "I don't thinks that weird" violet interrupted "Thai literature are cool." "You think so?" he said her word making him feel a little better. he didn't think anyone would share his Interest, but the again if anyone would be into thai kind of things, It would be Violet. "Yeah, ofcourse there way better than those Shakespeares, at least these have actual rhymes" Violet joked. this was enough how ever to get huey to giggle slightly. he turned to looked at violet, she was smiling, she looks so pretty when she smiles that feelings of joy being displayed through her face is just so mesmerising. Violet glanced back at huey, there eyes lock.they didn't know how long they stared at eachother, it was probably a little too long, but it just so hard to looked away. "You know, your cute when you Smiles" Violet said seemingly in a dazed state of mind, still looking at huey like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. "huh?" he questioned, snapping them out of their daze, Violet finally realizing what she had just said."N-nothing! I didn't say anything, who said anything" Violet blurted out in a panic. she didn't meant to say _that!, _even though... she did really mean it.

They are now awkwardly avoiding eye contact the room is dead silent, no one dared said a single word "S-so?, what else do you have in here?" Violet asked trying to break the awkward atmosphere. "Well there's พระอภัยมณี, อิเหนา, ๑๖ องศาเหนือ" huey replied the awkwardness from earlier started to fade and huey is starting to get into the swing of things."And then there's ไส้เดือนตาบอดในเขาวงกต,สิงโต นอกคอก,..." and the list goes on and on and on. they stayed there reading, talking, getting to know eachother and forming a friendship a friendship that might be more.

some times later

"I didn't know you liked thai literature Violet." said huey. "Hubert. there a lot you don't know about me"replied Violet.

then huey started to look sad again "the thing is peoples always says it was weird to like stuff like this" said huey, with sadness mixed in to his voice.it just hurt Violet to see him with so much sadness. She has to do something."Well sure to them it's weird, but you know what **Huey**, that what_ I like about you _" said Violet trying to cheer him up. And it seems to have worked he seems a bit more cheerful "really?" he asked with sadness still in his voice but lesser this time."Yeah, ofcourse your the only one I can really be well

... Me. I mean where else can I find someone to talked about thai literature. look you're weird, I'm weird we can be weird... together, everything is better with a **friend** afterall" Violet replied cheerfully. She then decide to take a bold move and_ hugs _huey, he was shock at first but he soon returned the embrace

"Oh my look at the times!" Violet said stopping the embrace "I have to go or else dad is going to be worried sick!" Said Violet panicking a bit,"Hey, calm down, here let me walk you to the door" huey the took violet hands, and slowly walked her to the exit, having a little chat along the way.once there they said their goodbyes. "See you tomorrow ..**Hubert**" "I be waiting ..**Violet**"

Once he close the door, he lean on the back of the door a thought came into his head, making him blush, as the same thought came into Violet's

_"His/Her hands are so Soft_"

**by the way those weird letters are thai, and those word are thai books name. if you can read thai you should check it out or if you can find a translated version and if you have any criticism please don't hesitate to share it**

**To my thai reader: หวังว่าพวกคุณจะคงชอบเรื่องนี้นะ ขอบคุณ**


End file.
